Song Challenge
by Eureka89
Summary: a song challenge I did.


_I've got to say this was tougher than I thought it would be, but still fun. Most of these are pretty lame. Coming up with something in a matter of seconds will do that._

Challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**The Datsuns-Maximun Heartbreak**

Cleo sat on the sandy shore of the beach crying into her hands. Charlotte had deceived them all and stolen her boyfriend in the process. Well she had to admit that it was partly her fault. She broke up with him first. She knew there was still an inkling that he might still like her after all that has happened.

Why me? She thought. Her relationship with Lewis had always been the waves infront of her now. They had their ups and downs, their crashes.

She had just been in a crash and needed to recover.

**Modest Mouse-Float on**

Zane Bennet stared at his father. Anger had consumed him to the point of exploding. His father was taking it all too well. He didn't raise his voice, he just listened and nodded. It angered Zane even more. What was his game he couldn't understand his father sometimes. One day he is bosing him around and the next he's as understanding as God. Zane gave up.

His father lifted his hand and placed it on Zane's shoulder.

"Are you finished?" he asked. Zane nodded and looked him in the eye, "Good."

**Big Bang-Crazy Dog**

Rikki entered the massive mansion. She looked around in awe. The party was moving at breakneck pace. Everyone who was anyone was here. Zane spotted her right away and pushed his way through the crowd. He grabbed her hand and they made their way to the dance floor. It was amazing. Everyone moved and sway almost together. It didn't matter who was beside you, it was almost like everyone messed together. She let herself go, dropping any walls she had so meticulously put in place. Zane hadn't notice he has to busy dancing.

**Big Bang-Dirty Cash**

"Where did you get all this cash?" Cleo asked.

"I got a job." Rikki stared at her with a blank expression, "Why?"

"Where at?"

"Oh you know." Rikki averted her gaze.

"Not again, Rikki." Cleo crossed her arms, "Why can't you find honest work? I could get you a job at the marine park."

"It's only seasonal work. No big." Rikki turned to look at the racks of clothes before her.

"Not cool." Cleo left rolling her eyes.

"You didn't complain two stores ago."

**Wilber Pan-Bu Da Bu Ai**

"I love you." She mumbled into his ear. The night was still early and the movie was going to seem too long. He looked down at her cradled against his chest. A smile on his face.

"Why?" he asked charmingly.

"Because you are charming, cute and the fact that you can cook doesn't hurt either."

"Am I? Do you know why I love you?"

"I'm unique? I'm the smartest, prettiest mermaid you've ever seen?" Emma said jokingly.

"Nope." His smile grew bigger.

"Why do you love me?"

"Because I can't not love you." Ashe drew her closer and pressed play.

**Daft Punk-Technologic**

Lewis looked at his little computer. This was the second time it had crashed today. He went out and bought a new hard drive, more RAM and even thought about upgrading his operating system. He didn't have the money for that though. He stopped where all the newest computers were displayed. Their shiny covers and massive disk space almost made him drool. The sales person was helping another hapless customer. Lewis felt sorry for him. There are too many people in this would who don't the first thing about a computer and will buy the cheapest one they see without considering that they are really buying. Lewis left before he ripped the laptop infront of him off the display and shoved it in his bag.

**Three Days Grace-I hate everything about you**

Emma didn't know why she was so suddenly draw to him. She hated his demeanor, his goofy smile, even his style of clothes. She couldn't stand to see him with Rikki and she hated him for not choosing her. She didn't understand these feelings. She didn't understand herself anymore really. They would have their verbal jousting and afterward she would hate that it had to be that way. What she didn't know was that Zane felt the same. He knew it killed her to see him with her friend and he enjoyed every minute of it. He watched the jealousy build in her eyes and watched her storm off when he would bend down to kiss Rikki.

**Motion City Soundtrack-The future freaks me out**

Rikki sat at the JuiceNet Café looking at a magazine. She had her headphone on and was listening to some of her more hardcore music. Lewis had brought her back a juice but she ignored it and continued to flip through the pages. Cleo came up and sat next to Lewis their love bird attitude towards each other made her sick. She hoped she didn't act that way with Zane. She thought about their relationship and about a possible future but it never worked out the way she thought. He always surprised her and thinking about the future at always freaked her out. Not knowing how things would turn out. She cast the thought out of her mind and turned the page.

**Kelis-Milkshake**

Miriam knew she had every boy in the palm of her hand. Zane was the one she wanted but it was fun to tease the others. She could almost feel the hate and jealousy radiating off the females around the her. Tiffany tended to ignore her when she flirted. She knew when to back off and Miriam smiled. She had trained her well. She had been asked to tell her secrets more than once but refused to have any kind of competition. She looked around at her work and was proud.

**The Rakes-Open Book**

They had stayed up all night to nervous to sleep. They stared at the covered window thinking about what they should do. They couldn't leave the house there was a full moon out. Cleo's stomach turned uneasily and she had to run to the bathroom. The boys should have been with them by now. There was nothing they could do though but wait. They just couldn't understand what went through their brains sometimes to make them worry so.


End file.
